red washed, a deidara birthday ficletfull ver
by dragonlovingdeidara
Summary: this is the same as fayeswolf's obne except that it is M rated due to : lemon ,yaoi, sasodei angst


**HAI GUYS! This will be dei dei chan's late b-day gift! I give you all cookies and hope you will review!**

**For this—listen to Antoinette blue by nata kitade**

**Towards the end—heart theism by RADWIMPS**

**Last part—snow kiss **

_I had a dream,_

_A frightening dream._

_Where I became frozen solid behind your distancing back._

_I was searching once again,_

_For your temperature that should have been with me._

They had tried to save him. They had done all that they could. Deidara did not believe it. He washed the blood from his wrists and bandaged the wounds. He did not want anyone to see what his mental state was like. Deidara looked down at the blue floor that had red blotches on it. Reaching for a piece of tissue paper, he wiped off the red stains.

_When I was stark naked and all alone at night,_

_There was no place for me to escape to._

Deidara had sat for many nights alone in his bed, bare except for a blue bathrobe which had those dreadful red stains.

_Ah before I knew it,_

_I was blaming myself for wandering on._

_So please stay by my side,_

_And tell me you will never leave,_

_Until I can silence the devil's voice,_

_I softly reaffirm your presence_

_As though I don't want to lose you._

It had been that way since birth. Two people bound by red thread. Deidara hated the color red. To him, it symbolized blood. And he did not want to see blood. He had seen enough. Too much in fact. His mind went back to two days before.

"_**DANNA! Hurry up un!" Deidara exclaimed to his lover, Sasori. "I know brat, I'm coming." Sasori said as he lunged along a rather heavy lookingobject. "I don't see why you like those puppets un. Sure, I respect your art but, don't you think that's a little too much to carry un? Why don't you let me help you un?" Sasori just snorted. "If you did, you would probably just ruin it." Deidara pouted cutely. Sasori couldn't help but smile softly and gave deidara a soft peck on his cheek. "Don't worry. It's not like I'll get shot on the way or something." If only sasori had chosen his words more carefully. A split second later, a gunshot sounded through the air. It was followed by the sound of screaming people running helter-skelter. "HELP! THERE'S A GUNNER ON THE LOOSE!" someone screamed. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him with him, along with the puppet in tow. "SASORI UN! DROP THE PUPPET! DROP THE FUCKING PUPPET UN! YOU'RE ONLY GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED YOU FUCKING IDIOT UN!" Deidara screamed, but Sasori clung on to the puppet of his. A single gunshot and an explosion of blood everywhere. That was was what Deidara saw as he fell to the ground. He shut his eyes, waiting for the pain. 'what the hell just happedned un?" Deidara thought as he stood up. His first thought was that he had damaged himself so badly that he could no longer feel pain. But on closer inspection, he noticed that Sasori was lying, limp on the ground, about two meters away from him, blood soaking his shirt. "D-danna? Oh fuck no un. This can't be, this can't be! Danna un! WAKE UP UN! GODDAMNIT UN! FUCKIGN WAKE UP UN!" Deidara was in tears as he rested sasori's head in his lap. He could hear sirens as the police arrested the gunner and ambulances came over to take the injured and the dead to the hospital. Deidara did not care which would go where. He just wanted his danna back. **_

_Even if my previous memories __  
__were to become mistakes, __  
__say, I think they'd still be beautiful._

Up to this day, Deidara had always wondered what was under that zipped up sheet that he had lunged home, this time he had been the one carrying it. Summoning up his courage, he walked to the sheet, and slowly, trying to prevent those tears from spilling, he unzipped the sheet. Deidara gasped. Inside the sheet was a life sized puppet of Deidara, complete with hair tie and his favourite blue butterfly clip. Deidara examined the puppet, salty tears rolling down his cheek. On it's ring finger was a gold ring with sapphires on it. A small card dangled from it. It read. 'marry me?' Deidara could not hold it in any longer. He let all the pent up sadness out. To top that off, it was his birthday today.

_I put on my favourite_

_Blue butterfly hair clip_

_And danced in the wind._

Deidara did just the same as he slid the fragile blue hair ornament into his hair, and pressed the barrel of the .22( I just kinda searched it up) to his head. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand against his cheek. He looked sideways, and to his shock, saw Sasori himself. "Sasori un! I thought you were fuckin dead un!" Deidara exclaimed. "You look very pretty in the hair clip Deidara." Sasori just said. "But you-you-you…" Deidara began but was silenced by Sasori's unusually cold lips against his.

_When you saw that, you smiled,_

_Saying it looked like a real specimen._

_I am being swallowed by a swirl of light,_

_But it is a light almost too gentle._

_I was getting myself ready_

_To pull the trigger…so that's why we stayed together,_

_And made bodily contact._

_As if I'm about to melt into your fingers,_

_I try to suppress the sound of my breathing_

_In that ecstasy._

Deidara tried to suppress his breathing as Sasori explored all the sensitive parts of his neck and shoulder, leaving plenty of hickeys. Deidara let out a cry as Sasori engulfed a certain sensitive spot of deidara. Sasori licked at deidara's cock, sucking and licking on it, until deidara came into his mouth. Sasori looked at deidara, panting on his bed, with a light blush dusting his cheeks. It had been a long time and Sasori was feeling needy. Slowly, he removed his lower garments, then spread deidara's legs. Slowly, he inserted them, thrusting them in and out of deidara's entrance. Deidara was panting and writhing on the bed, his eyes shut as Sasori kept hitting his sweet spot dead-on each time. Finally, he removed the fingers and replaced them with his hard manhood. Deidara cried out, grabbing Sasori's shoulders. Sasori waited for Deidara to adjust to his size before thrusting in at a slow pace. He so happened to brush deidara's sweet spot by accident. Deidara let out a loud, low moan. Sasori chuckled to himself and angled his thrusts so that they would hit deidara's sweet spot every time without fail. Soon, Deidara's moans escalated to screams. With one final thrust, Deidara released onto Sasori's chest. Sasori gave a few more thrusts before cumming into deidara. Sasori stayed in Deidara for awhile before pulling out.. Deidara rested in Sasori's icy embrace for a short period of time before falling asleep himself.

_Our parched promise_

_Left behind a permanent scar,_

_Which actually looks quite lovely._

_So please stay by my side, __  
__and tell me you will never leave, __  
__until I can silence the devil's voice, __  
__I softly reaffirm your presence __  
__as though I wouldn't want to lose you_

_I wouldn't care if one day  
everything becomes a mistake.  
I venture in love..._

When Deidara awoke that morning, he realized that sasori was gone. Just a note which said, remember me. Deidara pressed it to his lips. He always would. Turns out, he was visited by the ghost of Sasori.

**Right, well it's done. If joo want de lemon, go to my sister account. Three words. .deidara. ( no punctuation)Yush, and deidara loves dragons! **


End file.
